A computing device, like a network switch or memory device, may comprise a plurality of input/output (“I/O”) ports, with each I/O port associated with a plurality of queues. Many computing devices may comprise thousands of queues across which data may be communicated. As interaction with a computing device may be unpredictable, some or many of these queues across the ports of the computing device may become congested, as more data is being received or sent that can be handled by the queue during a window of time.